


2 am clown tweets

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: CASCADE: Missed Connections [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: super short bits of dialogue ... clown-themed ... disgusting
Series: CASCADE: Missed Connections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431679





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you— god, can you please take that off.” Talmage grimaces, staring up at the expressive face paint. “I can’t fucking talk to you like this.”

‘ _It wasn’t a problem for you before_.’ Gwynfor’s voice sounds off in Talmage’s head. He idly wonders if he’d be able to keep the clown out of his mind if he tried hard enough. Aurabri was easy, but he gets the feeling it would be a bit trickier with this guy.

“That was before I knew your whole deal—“ Talmage gestures wildly. “And then it was fine after because I just thought it was sad and kind of funny. But now you’re all confident and shit and it’s just weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How do you do it.”

Talmage blinks, the words dawning on him. He slowly sits up. A grin creeps in - skeptical, but _oh so_ curious.

“Hm?” Talmage hums, wondering what he might know that the clown doesn’t.

Gwynfor stares back, unimpressed. Talmage acknowledges that _now_ is when a normal person might roll their eyes.

“You know what I’m referring to,” he says, comfortably monotone.

“If you mean the grade book thing, I’m very crafty, and—“

“The what?” Gwynfor interrupts him, but doesn’t sound any more irritated than usual. Just ... dismissive. “ _Your spell-casting._ ”

Talmage’s mouth hangs open, stopped mid-brag, before snapping back up.

“Oh, haha - that?” That’s weird, why does he suddenly feel ... hesitant? “It’s, I mean— not a _huge_ deal.”

Gwynfor takes a single, long stride forward and lowers himself to Talmage’s eye level. Somehow, this is scarier than when he just does the ominous looming thing.

“ _You can do something I can’t._ ” He speaks slowly, making sure Talmage understands every word he chooses to say. “ _I want to know why._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, wait, wait— you’re _seriously_ going to try to remove it?” Talmage angrily gestures toward Gwynfor. This isn’t fair. This doesn’t make any sense. “ _His? NOW?”_

Bishop levels Talmage with a look that he’s awfully familiar with - the one that says Do Not Test Me.

“Yes, Talmage,” Bishop responds, voice low and authoritative. ”We are.”

Talmage usually ignores that look.

“But he’s— I just offered to—“

“Talmage, we are NOT doing this.” Bishop grips his massive sword tighter. It’s unnerving, but probably unintentional. “You and Viv can wait your turns. If anyone deserves to go first, it’s him.”

Vivienne opens her mouth to say something, but Talmage presses on - despite most everything telling him to shut up.

“But what if he— DIES?” Okay, stating the obvious. “Like— _dies_ dies! He actually DOES shit here, and I—“ Talmage struggles for the right words, clearly conflicted. “I can do— _this!_ ”


End file.
